A Wanted Escape
by IluvSEVERUS
Summary: This is a OneShot SongFic Boxcar Racer - Sometimes that takes place in the summer before Harry starts 5th year. Harry is furious for being left out in the dark... I suck at summaries. But please don't let that keep you from reading this story!


**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling (lucky!)**

**And the song belongs to the band 'Boxcar Racer'!**

**AN: This is a ONESHOT sorta songfic that I thought of. Please Read and Review and tell me what you think of it!!**

* * *

**A Wanted Escape**

4th year had just ended a few weeks ago. Summer had begun. The Dark Lord was back. Harry was constantly reliving his encounter in the graveyard every night. And he was stuck with the Dursleys. Just two days ago he had to face a Dementor with Dudley in a dark alley.

Harry had discovered that Dumbledore had been keeping a close watch on him. Harry knew something was going on and it made him ANGRY!!! His two best friends knew everything that was going on and wouldn't tell him. He was kept in the dark. And he was getting rather sick of it. He wanted to escape from this terrible life. Why did everything always have to happen to him? Why did Voldemort have to exist? And why won't anyone tell him what is going on?

Harry was sitting at his desk asking himself a million questions. He was too angry to even think straight. Then he had and idea. He got a blank piece of parchment and a qwill. Then wrote...

When Harry was done he looked at the letter with a smile. "That should get their attention. Now all I have to do is find a way to get out of here," he said briskly to himself. He put the letter in an envelope. Then he gathered up all of his books, wand, and other magical objects he owned and shoved them in his trunk and put it under his bed ready to go.

A day had passed. The Dursley's were leaving. Something about winning a contest. But it didn't matter to Harry. He watched out his window as the Dursley's pulled away from the drive. Now was his chance. He brought all of his things downstairs and out the backdoor.

He attatched the letter to Hedwig's leg. "Come on girl, I'll be back before you know it. Just give this letter to Ron and Hermione and stay with them alright? I'll miss you," he told her. He watched her fly off into the distance until he could no longer see her. Then brought his attention back.

He concluded that carrying his things in the condition they were in was not an option. He thought of using magic. "Oh well, it's not like I'll be here when the stupid letter arives from the ministry. Besides, how much more trouble could I get in?" he asked himself with a small smirk forming on his mouth.

He pulled his invisability cloak and Firebolt out of his trunk then muttered a charm to make the trunk smaller. He put the trunk in his pocket. He hopped on his broom with the cloak on him and flew in the opposite direction as Hedwig.

**Grimauld Place**

Harry was missing. The Order was going crazy just searching for him. Hermione was laying on her bed worrying what happened to him when she heard a tapping noise on the window. She looked up to see Hedwig. Hermione opened the window to let her. She released the letter from the white owl and fed Hedwig some treats. She noticed the letter was from Harry.

"RON!!!" she shouted throughtout the house. The letter was adressed to her and Ron so it was only right for him to see what was in it at the same time.

"What?!" he asked her walking in the bedroom.

"Harry sent us another letter," she told him. The two immediately read the contents inside. What they found had shocked them.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_I wrote a poem to help you understand how I feel. When you get this I will probably have been gone by now. I just need to let you know how I felt. I don't mind if you show this to anyone else. It won't matter anyways. It's not like they could find out where I am. I have decided to go somewhere and start over. _

_Sometimes_

_I wish I was brave_

_I wish I was stronger_

_I wish I could feel no pain_

_I wish I was young_

_I wish I was shy_

_I wish I was honest_

_I wish I was you not I_

_'Cause I feel so mad_

_I feel so angry_

_I feel so callused_

_So lost, confused, again_

_I feel so cheap_

_So used, unfaithful_

_Let's start over_

_Let's start over_

_Sometimes_

_I wish I was smart_

_I wish I made cures for_

_How people are_

_I wish I had power_

_I wish I could lead_

_I wish I could change the world_

_For you and me_

_'Cause I feel so mad_

_I feel so angry_

_I feel so callused_

_So lost, confused, again_

_I feel so cheap_

_So used, unfaithful_

_Let's start over_

_Let's start over_

_'Cause I feel so mad_

_I feel so angry_

_I feel so callused_

_So lost, confused, again_

_I feel so cheap_

_So used, unfaithful_

_Let's start over_

_Let's start over_

_I feel so mad_

_I feel so angry_

_I feel so callused_

_So lost, confused, again_

_I feel so cheap_

_So used, unfaithful_

_Let's start over_

_Let's start over_

_Let's start over_

_I will come back at to Hogwarts when term begins. But until then, bye!!!_

_Your loving friend,_

_Harry James Potter_

_P.S. Please take care of Hedwig for me. Thanks  
_

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading. How was it? Please let me know!!! I don't mind flamers. I just want feedback.**


End file.
